All in a Knight's Work
by Linda
Summary: Amanda’s got a little problem. Who will come to her rescue?


****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without permission from the author. I retain the rights to the plot, not the characters. No infringement is intended.

****

Date Written: July 2001-February 2002

****

Author's Note: This beginning of this scene was originally to be the ending of the chocolate chip cookie chapter for "Spying Eyes." But for various reasons I felt it didn't quite fit into that story. So as not to waste it, I added another cup of sugar and spun it into its own airy piece of fluff.

Thanks to Andrea and Pam for their superb beta skills (and their listening skills and patience while I explained myself).

****

Timing: late second season

~~~~~~~~~~

****

All in a Knight's Work

By Linda

smkfanforever@hotmail.com

Lee Stetson ran his hand wearily through his hair. It had been a long day, working with Amanda on reports all morning, and then on a case with Francine that afternoon. There had been no female companion for a gourmet dinner tonight -- a chicken salad sandwich delivered from the deli and consumed alone at his desk was a filling meal, if not a relaxing one. It was now late evening, and he'd just concluded a meet with an informant. His body was telling him to head straight home, but he fought the fatigue, as he chose to make yet one more stop tonight. 

The handsome agent sighed heavily and tugged at his tie to loosen it as he maneuvered his sleek silver Corvette onto Maplewood Drive. He had a feeling he should check up on Amanda. For no real reason in particular. He just wanted to make sure the King household was buttoned up for the night. It was sort of on his way home anyway. 

As the sports car glided slowly down the street, he noted that most of the homes were dark. He'd forgotten that suburban America turned in earlier than he usually did. Glancing at his watch in the light from the dash, Lee was surprised to realize it was later than he thought — after 10. His foot pressed on the accelerator a bit harder till he pulled up in front of Amanda's home, gaining him at least 15 seconds of valuable time. Exiting the car, he strode purposefully around the house toward the backyard, the scent of lilacs wafting out to him in the warm air. A sense of urgency quickened his steps. He told himself it didn't really matter what time it was, since he was just there to make sure that Amanda's family was safe. But Lee felt a stab of disappointment, knowing he'd really been hoping to see Amanda for a few minutes, which was unlikely at this hour. She'd probably be all tucked into bed by now.

Consequently, he pulled up short in surprise at the sight that greeted him as he rounded the corner to Amanda's backyard. He leaned against the house, arms crossed in front of his chest, with an amused grin spreading across his handsome features.

In the glow from the porch lamp, he could see Amanda at her back door, frantically jiggling the doorknob and knocking on the door. She was barefoot and dressed only in a long, pale pink nightgown. The thin fabric billowed gently around her slim figure in the soft breeze. Long full sleeves were gathered at her wrists, and lace adorned the scoop neckline and hem. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with many loose damp strands escaping their pins. She looked like a soft, pink, fluffy angel.

After watching her for a few moments, Lee decided he might as well come to her assistance.

"Hi. Need a little help?" He announced his presence quietly, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. As he spoke, he began walking toward her.

Amanda turned and gasped in surprise, which quickly turned to relief at seeing that her visitor was Lee. 

"Oh, Lee, am _I_ ever glad to see _you!_" Amanda ran to him, giving him a hug in her relief to see him. It was uncanny that he always showed up just when she needed him most. It was like he sensed that she was in trouble. "I've just done the most foolish thing. I've locked myself out of my own house. Can you believe it? I was sure the door was unlocked. Actually I wasn't sure because I didn't stop to check, but I usually don't lock it until it's time for bed, but Mother must've locked it before she went to bed, but anyway, I went outside to put the boys' sneakers on the picnic table so they would dry overnight, since there's such a nice breeze, and when I went to go back in, the door was locked and—"

"Amanda," he interrupted with a grin, "I get the picture. Do you want me to pick the lock?" 

"Oh, could you? That would be great. Then I wouldn't have to throw something at Mother's window and scare her half to death trying to wake her."

Lee shook his head, laughing at the thought of Amanda throwing items up towards her mother's window in hopes of waking her, but not waking the rest of the neighborhood.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Lee," Amanda said with a touch of annoyance. "Are you going to pick the lock or not?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Lee quickly became serious for her benefit, but he knew that not many people could get themselves into trouble as easily as could Amanda King. Whoever heard of putting wet shoes on a picnic table at night? He shook his head in amazement.

The always-prepared agent pulled a half-rake from his collar and bent towards the offending locked door. Then he straightened and turned back towards Amanda.

"On second thought, Amanda, maybe you'd like a lesson in lock-picking. It's really not that hard, and it might come in handy for you to know sometime."

"Oh, I don't know if I could manage that. You always make it look so easy and I'm sure it's not." Intentional or not, Amanda knew exactly how to massage his male ego. 

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try, right? Come here."

Lee took her arm and led her to the door. He then placed his hands around her shoulders and leaned her into position in front of the door. His fingers could feel the warmth of her body through the thin layer of fabric. He leaned towards the door next to her so both their faces were in front of the lock, mere inches apart. He proceeded to show her where to insert the rake. But since only one of them could be directly in front of the lock, Amanda couldn't see exactly what to do.

They straightened up and turned towards each other.

Lee suggested, "Okay, let's try this. You kneel down, and I'll kneel behind you. You watch while I insert the rake." 

As he spoke, he placed her into a kneeling position in front of the door lock, and then knelt directly behind her, his legs straddling hers. Lee brought both arms around Amanda's shoulders, positioning her face in front of the lock. Since he could just about do this in his sleep, his head was slightly behind hers, but off-center from the lock. Lee was so close to her that he could smell her fragrant hair, causing him to inhale deeply. She must have just finished a shower, as she smelled like soap and her hair was still damp. The beautiful column of her neck mesmerized him. Her skin looked so smooth, so touchable. His arms involuntarily tightened around her body a little more. He felt her lean back into him just a bit and his heart began to race. 

"Okay," he said in a husky voice, "this is how to insert the rake." He was so distracted that it took him two tries to properly demonstrate the technique. "Now you try." 

He was so close to her, Amanda felt like she would melt against his strong body. His breath was warm against her neck, the sensation causing delicious goose bumps to appear. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her back. She took the rake from him, their fingers meshing briefly as she did. Even though she now held the rake, his arms remained around her.

With fingers quivering slightly from his physical contact, she tried to insert the rake. She whispered in a shaky voice, "I'm not sure if--"

"Here, try it like this." 

Lee placed his hands over hers to demonstrate. His warm fingers covering hers felt so good. She closed her eyes. This was never going to work. How could she be expected to concentrate when he was this close to her, nearly the entire length of their bodies in contact? Her pulse quickened, and when he next spoke, she almost didn't hear his words over the pounding of her heart in her chest. 

"Amanda?"

"Yes?" 

She opened her eyes and turned her head sideways towards him. Lee had the most irresistible urge to nibble on the earlobe which was now directly in front of his mouth. He wanted to trace her cheek with tender kisses on the way to her mouth. Her lips would feel so soft against his. His hands yearned to caress her neck, her face, her hair. He was so distracted, he completely forgot what he was going to say.

Clearing his gravelly throat, he gathered his wits around him and stood up, drawing her with him. His arms encircled her for a few more moments, and then he reluctantly opened his embrace, as there was now no reason to hold her. No reason other than he wanted to more than anything in the world. 

She took a step away from him and laughed nervously. "I guess I don't make a very good pupil. Maybe you should try it yourself. We can't stay out here all night." 'As appealing as that thought might be,' she added silently.

Lee contemplated her words for a moment, wondering if they _could_ stay there all night if he failed to open the lock. As the temperature dropped, he could place his jacket around her shoulders and pull her close to keep them both warm. Maybe he could pretend that the rake didn't fit… 

He shook his head in exasperation at himself. No, of course that was crazy. What was he thinking? He was here to help Amanda. She wouldn't appreciate any further delays on his part. So Lee took a deep, calming breath and opened the lock in seconds. Opening the door for her, he took a slight step back so she could pass in front of him to enter her home. In doing so, she brushed against him, causing each of them to catch their breaths. For a moment their eyes locked, and then she lowered hers shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amanda's voice was barely a whisper.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't give you enough room."

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe next time it will go better, huh? I was a little nervous this time, being the first time we tried it and all." 

"Yeah, sure. The first time is always a little scary. We'll give it another try again soon, okay?"

"I'd like that." She gave him a little smile as she entered the kitchen. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he let her go back inside. "Oh. Lee?"

They turned to face each other again as she took a step back towards him. Her hand involuntarily reached out to smooth the front placket of his shirt beneath his jacket. She needed to feel his warmth one more time.

She whispered softly, "Did you want something? "

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused. He wanted her, but he didn't think that was what she meant.

"Why did you come over here? You must've had a reason for coming over. Did you want me to do something?"

"Ah…, yeah, well, I ah…," he shook his head as he fumbled for words, his mind barely able to focus right now. So many confusing emotions were vying for acknowledgement in his brain. He wasn't really sure why he had come over here. He just knew he was finding himself "in the neighborhood" more and more often lately. "Ah, yeah, it wasn't really anything important. We can talk about it later." He drew a deep breath.

"Lee…" she said quietly. As they gazed at each other, she smiled and lightly touched his arm. "Thanks for rescuing me." 

He looked at her small hand resting on his arm. He thought the sweet smile that lit up her features was thanks enough for him. "Don't mention it. These things happen. Although they seem to happen to you more than the average person." 

He chuckled at his own teasing, and was rewarded with a gentle shove to his chest. He reached out for her wrist as if to protect himself from her assault. As he held it, he could feel her pulse racing. His hazel eyes locked onto her brown ones, and the playfulness ceased, only affectionate smiles remaining. Lee's hand moved down her wrist to clasp her hand and bring it to his lips. Without breaking eye contact, he kissed her hand, murmuring softly, "Good night, Amanda. Sweet dreams." 

His wink and dimpled grin caused her heart to further accelerate. She slowly withdrew her hand and ventured farther inside. She closed the door and left him alone in the heavenly night. 

Lee made it to the side of the house where he leaned against the wall, trying to collect his thoughts. He watched as she turned out the light and headed upstairs. What had just happened? That had been too close for comfort. She looked and smelled and felt so delectable he almost lost control of himself. Another second and he would have acted on sheer impulse and explored her with kisses. He shivered with excitement at the thought. She would probably have been really upset with him, and it would have ruined the easy friendship they had achieved. What was wrong with him anyway?

Lee shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he headed back to his car. As he pulled onto the street, he realized how keyed up he felt. Maybe a little music would help to relax him.

He tuned the radio to a favorite station where a familiar song was playing and began to hum the melody. 

__

Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
There's something I just have to say   
I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
Another day, knowin' I love you  
And I, I'm getting too close again  
I don't want to see it end  
If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light   
And walk away knowin' I love you?

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize,

Amanda  
I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day,  
Amanda  
I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand  
Amanda  
I love you…

As he hummed along, the words he was hearing began to sink into his consciousness. Lee gave a sudden start and quickly switched the radio to a different station. Another song was playing. He didn't recognize the artist, but vaguely recalled hearing the song before. He cautiously listened to the words. 

__

… sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you 'til the fear in me subsides  
  
At times I'd like to break you   
And drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through  
And hold you endlessly  
  
And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much…

He quickly pushed the "off" button on the radio. He really wasn't in the mood for music tonight anyway. He had just merged onto the freeway for the short drive back to his apartment. The roadway was surprisingly quiet tonight. He tried to clear his mind. He would focus on some of the signs along the freeway. They were always inane and would take his mind off his recent encounter. A gorgeous woman holding a glass of Black Velvet whiskey beckoned to him seductively from her perch high up on the lighted billboard. She had dark hair and almond-shaped brown eyes and was wearing a dangerously low-cut black dress. She looked like…NO; he rubbed his eyes, and saw that indeed the woman was a blue-eyed blonde. At least the dress was black. Amanda looked terrific in black evening wear. She was equally stunning in white. 

Lee's stomach was by now tied in one large knot. Geez. Why did everything seem to remind him of Amanda? His fatigue must be causing his brain to go into overdrive. He needed to get home and get some sleep. He kept his eyes determinedly on the road ahead, thinking about tomorrow's assignment.

Meanwhile, back on Maplewood Drive, Amanda closed her kitchen door softly as she left Lee's presence. She gave a last glance around the room before clicking off the light. Then she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall in the darkness before going upstairs to her bedroom. She could still feel Lee's arms around her. She could feel his hazel eyes burning into hers. She envisioned him sporting that wonderful smile that made her weak in the knees. She sighed with pleasure. 

She knew it was late and figured she'd better head upstairs to get undressed for bed. After her shower she had thrown on… oh my gosh! She looked down to see that she was already undressed. Her cheeks grew hot as she realized she had been outside with Lee wearing only her nightgown! She hoped he hadn't noticed. She remembered that she had been just about to lock up for the night when she'd thought about the boys' wet shoes, so she'd hurried downstairs, figuring it would only take an extra minute to put them outside. She took a deep breath. Well, no use worrying about it now. 

As she headed up the stairs to her room, she remembered Lee's last words. "Sweet dreams." He certainly had supplied her with enough material for many nights' worth of sweet dreams. Glances here. Touches there. She shivered as she recalled how his hands had felt covering hers, how his lips had felt against her skin. If this is how it felt when he kissed her hand, what would it be like if he kissed her lips? Not as part of a cover-up, but because he wanted to kiss her. Would she ever know? 

She fluffed her pillow and slipped beneath the covers, enjoying the smoothness of the cotton sheets against her skin. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a handsome white knight on horseback riding up to her door. Her _front_ door. Maybe … someday … She hugged her pillow and smiled in her sleep. It couldn't hurt to dream.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer for music: "Sometimes When We Touch" was written by Dan Hill and Barry Mann, and recorded in 1977. Please excuse my literary license with "Amanda" from the Boston album "Third Stage," released in October 1986. 

Thank you, Michelle, for your help in locating the lyrics to these songs.


End file.
